Criminal Bases
Overview The Criminal Bases are the central locations of where escaped prisoners (criminals) hang out, grab weapons, and change out of their Prison Jumpsuit (unless they own the BOSS Gamepass). Inside the criminal bases, there are clothes racks for criminals to remove their prison jumpsuits if they have not already, grab some weaponry, and drive out with a Camaro or (if in the Volcano Criminal Base), a Lamborghini, and if the player has the Crime BOSS Gamepass, they can pick up the Wraith and the respective gear from either one of the criminal bases As of an update, BOSS Gamepass gear now spawns in both criminal bases as well. In the Volcano base, it spawns on the wall near the exit tunnel. In the city base, it spawns in the side area aside from the main garage area. City Criminal Base The City Criminal Base is located near the city. Some props include numerous empty shipping containers, along with several closed ones. There are currently two buildings, the biggest having the weapons inside, two rooms, and a ladder leading up to the roof. One pistol and two shotguns can be found in the main building on the tables and on the floor. There is also a Prison jumpsuit clothes rack where prisoners can change out of their jumpsuit. This base is near the center of activity, and most players know about it, as this is the most common place for criminals to collect their cash from the Jewelry Store, so you should always look out from a distance for Police. In addition, Police can drive their cars inside the base from the gate at the front or from the side through an open space the next to the train tracks, making this base not so much of a safe place for Criminal(s). There is a Camaro spawn by the shipping containers that can be found here. Though this base may seem like a regular shipping yard, there are many buildings that criminals are able to hide in all throughout this base. There is a direct parachute route from the Jewelry Store's roof to this location, so as stated above, it is very active at times, and is a hot spot for active Police Officers. On a crate behind the Camaro spawn, the "Dooglefox Was Here" easter egg is present, but only faintly. Volcano Criminal Base The Volcano (Secret, Mountain) Criminal Base is located near the Town and is easy to miss for new players as there isn't anything to point out it exists except for a faint dirt trail. It has a circular garage with hanging shipping containers, chairs, vending machines that can't be used, and a Camaro spawns inside. At the center of the garage is a pool of deadly magma which can be accessed by a pit on the top of the mountain the base is in. Though due to fall damage and the fact that the lava is deadly, you'll most likely die instantly if you dare enter. If you parachute into the lava and stand on the lava without moving you will not die, though. However, you can't enter the lava from inside the base due to glass walls. The garage extends into a tunnel lit primarily by lamps hanging from wooden beams with a giant red sign saying "EXIT". In the tunnel contains a Prison jumpsuit clothes rack and two tables with two Shotguns and two Pistols on each table. In the back of the tunnel, a Lamborghini spawns there. Above the Lamborghini, there are Dinosaur Bones Easter eggs. With the Rocket Fuel Update, you can actually use your car to ramp into this base, using the same way you'd exit (through the tunnel). But there is a main entrance to the further right and you can just walk or drive in. Unlike the City Base, Police cannot enter through the main entrance unless a criminal opens it, or if they just walk around & inside. During the 2B Update, the volcano housed inside the criminal base erupted, resulting in the destruction & redesign of the city. This event was broadcasted live across all servers, and could be replayed in VIP servers for a handful of days after the initial event. In the aftermath, red smoke is leading from the volcano to the city. Underneath the volcano base is the Evil Lair base, added in the 2018 winter update, which is only accessible by level 20 criminals in Season 1 and level 5 criminals in Season 2. It contains the Torpedo car a Camaro and a 3D holograph which shows the locations of all police. Trivia Crim base 2.png|''An outside view of the Volcano Criminal Base.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-10 at 4.47.08 PM.png|''The interior of the Volcano Criminal Base.'' Criminal Cave Exit.PNG|''The ramp that leads out of the Volcano Criminal Base.'' Criminal Cave Front.PNG|''The gate that leads inside the Volcano Criminal Base.'' Screen Shot 2018-02-11 at 12.08.19 PM.png|''The "EXIT" sign of the Volcano Criminal Base.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 3.36.44 PM.png|''The interior of the City Criminal Base.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 3.39.12 PM.png|''An outside view of the City Criminal Base.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 3.54.28 PM.png|''One of the small rooms in the City Criminal Base.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-10 at 1.24.44 AM.png|''The interior of the storage room in the City Criminal Base.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-10 at 1.25.39 AM.png|''The exterior of the storage room in the City Criminal Base.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-10 at 12.49.07 AM.png|''The crates in the City Criminal Base, along with the Camaro and Wraith spawn.'' dogglefox.png|Dogglefox Was Here 91DA350D-4408-44F1-B60F-F54A1323A5EC.jpeg|The Rolls Royce Wraith spawn in the volcano criminal base. * The Volcano Criminal Base was added in the update following the public release of Jailbreak. * In the City Criminal Base, a shotgun & pistol used to spawn next to the Camaro spawn near the shipping containers. * In the Museum Update, the Volcano Base received two collectors who collect your loot once you're finished robbing the Museum. * In the Weapons/Items Update, one of the Camaro spawns in Volcano Criminal Base had been replaced by a Wraith, along with BOSS gear. * In the 2B visits update, the volcano has erupted. * As of the 2018 Winter Update, there is now an evil lair base below the mountain criminal base which can be unlocked by reaching Level 20 on the Criminal team in Season 1 and Level 5 on the Criminal team in Season 2. * In the city criminal all base, there used to be an old shotgun mesh on the floor. If you pick the old mesh up, you will receive the new mesh. As of now, the old mesh has been replaced with the new one. * You can rope criminals directly into the Criminal Outpost/Shipping Yard through the opening in the roof, ensuring them safety. * When you rob the Passenger Train, you also go to the collectors to collect your money. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Criminal Category:Bases Category:Buildings